


What Happens In Vegas

by viinceneil



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt (2019) Actor RPF, The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viinceneil/pseuds/viinceneil
Summary: What happens in Vegas.....stays in Vegas.***Originally posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	What Happens In Vegas

The demise of a years long relationship is bound to be insufferable, no matter the circumstances. But it's always that little bit more arduous when said relationship comes crashing down at the hands of your husband, and his unscrupulous cheating--cheating that seemed to span the entire five years you were deluged in marital 'bliss' with one another.

But, never one to let a thing such as a divorce throw a spanner in the works that was your jubilant lifestyle, you packed your bags, and let your friends whisk you away on a girls trip to Vegas. Much to the dismay of your, now, ex-husband. Ever the possessive prick.

Though usually a self proclaimed 'wild child', never once had you stepped into the exhilarating, brightly lit whirlwind that was Sin City. The phrase 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas' was most definitely about to adhere to your rambunctious long weekend away...

Arriving in the city on an early morning flight allowed you to take a well deserved nap. And god, did you nap. Your friends, however, decided to make a start on tanning, heading down to the pool--but not before trying to coax you there with the promise of as many mimosas as you could stomach.

But you declined. You were much more interested in taking an hour or two to catch up on your sleep, especially considering you _knew_ that you wouldn't have the chance to get some shut eye that very night...or even the rest of the weekend.

Despite the hotel being situated directly on the quintessential Las Vegas strip, you found yourself relishing in the peace and tranquility that seemingly absorbed the room. It wasn't anywhere near as loud as what you thought it might've been, and so you welcomed the relaxing aura with extremely open, grateful arms.

You stripped out of the clothes that you traveled in, and into your silky nightdress. You weren't exactly sure what state you'd end up in on this vacation, and if anyone was going to have the privilege of seeing you in your finest form, so you took it upon yourself to pack the finest garments that you owned. Though, you didn't tell your friends that--they wouldn't stop taunting you if they found out.

It was warm, almost too uncomfortable. But if you'd learned anything in your years of partying, it was that taking a nap before a night out, left you feeling refreshed and recharged--also, if you didn't sleep for at least two hours, you'd get extremely fucking cranky. And nobody wanted to deal with that.

But your moment of zen came to an abrupt halt when a harsh knock at the door sounded in through the room, which in turn roused you from that all important pre-party slumber.

"I'm coming!" you scrunched up your face yelled, semi angrily, because your friends knew that you were going to be sleeping in there.

Another knock followed suit shortly after, and you were starting to lose your patience. Quickly smoothing out your hair to make yourself a _little_ bit more presentable, you stomped to the door. Your friends had seen you in much worse states than with your hair a little tousled, so you weren't really sure why you were making so much of an effort to greet them.

However, upon answering to the negligent guest on the other side, you were eternally grateful that you had decided to take it upon yourself to brush your hair.

A small smile crept onto your face, quickly scanning the 6ft something figure stood in your doorway. "Hi...?" you let out, a slight tinge of confusion to your tone.

He looked startled, but his sheepishness soon subsided once he began to trace the outline of your fine form with his piercing emerald eyes, taking in every inch of your scantily clad frame. "Uhh--hey, I was just wondering if you had any spare towels" he laughed nervously, your eyes softening while you stood with your shoulder against the doorframe, "my asshole friend just threw mine in the pool, and the lady at the front desk won't let me get any more..."

Despite the unnecessarily loud chortle that slipped past your lips, you nodded and motioned for him to head into your room behind you. He gulped harshly, watching as you headed back in, his eyes zoning in on your ass--admiring the way your silky nightdress hugged each and every single one of your curves perfectly, and how it began to rise ever so slightly with every step you took.

You felt your heart hammer in your chest when you bent down to pick the towels up from the bottom shelf of your closet, just knowing that this mysterious, towering man had his eyes on your, almost naked, body. But you didn't mind that.

"Here" a smile that matched your own began to tug at his lips, plucking the towels from your hands. "Don't worry about bringing them back--I'll get new ones later."

"Thanks, that's super kind of you..." he went to say your name, but quickly realized that neither one of you had formally introduced yourselves to one another--in his mind, you were just his "hot neighbor."

"...Oh! My name is Y/N" he nodded back at you, your head cocking to the side a little when he made no effort to introduce himself "...and you are?"

Bewildered, he furrowed his brows as you stood smiling back at him. He thought that the reason you were being so kind, was that you recognized him.

"Nikki...great to meet you, Y/N" he let out skittishly, turning around and motioning to the corridor. "I'd bet we'll be seeing one another around here a little more."

"I guess so" you bit your lip with a cheeky grin as he left the room. Once you shut the door and slid down to the carpet, that's when you felt as though you needed to fan yourself down. Who was that man?

He was intimidating yet gentle, his eyes were seductive but also held that warm friendly feeling, and his body, although not completely fit, was to die for. He had tattoos littered across his smooth, tan skin, and to you that was what was so fundamentally attractive about him.

Interested? No. Enthralled. He was definitely at the top of your to-do list whilst in Vegas.

After your encounter with Nikki, your arm had finally been twisted enough, and your friends got you down by the pool with them.

Sun, sangrias, and a shit ton of sunscreen. The perfect start to the perfect weekend.

You lowered the sunglasses perched on the bridge of your nose as you rested against one of the sun loungers, nudging your friend, Megan, a little.

"What?" She asked, her eyes traveling to the same line of sight that yours were, furrowing her brows.

"Him..." you sat up, taking your sunglasses off completely "he's the guy I was telling you about. He's the one who's next door to me."

"Which one? The one with the nipple ring and tattoos?" she squinted, getting a better look "or the other one with the nipple ring and tattoos?"

You fake laughed, rolling your eyes when she began to giggle. She knew who you meant, but teasing you was something she enjoyed from time to time.

"Nikki Sixx. That's the one, right?"

"Yeah" you turned your head to face her, noticing the grin tugging at her lips "you know who he is?"

"Mötley Crüe, Y/N. He's in a band--and he's pretty famous."

You let out a gasp, finally putting two and two together.

"Oh my god! I know who he is--Kickstart My Heart! That's him, right!?"

Megan let out a laugh, nodding while she put a hand on your knee. "Yeah, that's him." Her eyes scanned the pool, noticing how he was there with Tommy, just the two of them. "And I know that he's officially single, too. Freshly divorced, just like you."

"Does he have kids?"

"God, Y/N" you shrugged, eyes wide, urging her to continue "yes he does--" a groan fell from your lips, your head instantly throwing backwards "--but! He's still young. Well, ish, and by the way he keeps eyeing up your titties, he's definitely interested."

Not quite being able to tear your eyes away from Nikki Sixx sat opposite to you, the pros and cons of making a move on that man began to dart through your mind.

Pros include; hot; extremely charming straight off the bat; genuine; fame; hot.

Cons include; kids; fame; being a little older than you.......and an ex-wife. A jealous ex wife? Maybe. If your ex-husband was anything to go by, then definitely.

"Look after my lounger" you got up, adjusting the strings on your bikini "or maybe don't...I'm gonna talk to him."

Megan nodded, biting her lip, watching you stride over to Nikki who's eyes just lit up at the sight of you heading in his direction.

She leaned over to your other friend, Laura, who was dozing in and out of consciousness, and tapped her knee.

Laura jolted forward a little, taking her sunglasses off "what?"

"Y/N is talking to Sixx" she groaned, staring Meg out "fifty dollars says she fucks him."

"Alright, bet. But if she doesn't fuck him, then you owe me a fifty."

"Deal." They shook on it, and went back to what they were doing.

It was obvious who was about to win, and Laura was already preparing to hand over her side of the deal in the form of a few bottomless margaritas.

Nikki's eyes bored into your sun kissed skin, watching the way your tits bounced as you sauntered past the pool. Practically salivating at the sight of you heading in his direction, noticing how Tommy was also making a point of staring.

"Nikki" you said politely, motioning to the bar "you want a drink?"

"Sure" he nodded and got off his lounger, your eyes instantly traveling to his back when he turned around to put his sunglasses down, noticing the tattoos...everywhere. Just when you thought he couldn't get any more attractive.

_Go for it. Go for it. Go for it. Go. For. It._

You shook your head, trying to focus on Nikki as he was talking to you, explaining a little bit about himself over a couple of drinks.

He was 38, a few years older than you, but you didn't mind that. Three kids. From Los Angeles. Bass player. Extremely fucking talkative--like yourself. You found yourself getting more and more interested by the second.

"And what about you? Where are you from?" He asked before taking a sip of his drink, smiling back at you "married? Kids? Come on, Y/N, give me something."

_I'll give you something._

"Originally from Texas, but moved to Malibu when I was 24...divorced as of three months ago, and nope. No kids."

"Divorced?" You nodded, watching his teeth tug his bottom lip into his mouth. "What about...involved with anyone?"

"Nope, nobody. Why? Are you interested?" The little voice inside of your head was going insane at how forward you were being, usually only keeping those kinds of thoughts to yourself. But, being freshly divorced, you just wanted to get yourself back out there...and you'd do _anything_ to make it happen.

Nikki's hand rested against your thigh while you sat on the barstool and he stood next to you, noticing how you began to tense up underneath his touch.

"I might be...do you want me to be interested?"

"There's a possibility" you sipped on the martini in your hand, eyes roaming Nikki's tan, bare chest, licking your lips when you caught sight of him staring down at you. "Okay, yeah. I want you to be."

He got a little closer to you, leaning in and propping his elbow up on the bar. You folded one leg over the other, squeezing them together in anticipation.

"And why is that?" He questioned, smirking at your, now, visibly flustered state.

"Because I _might_ be interested too" you let out slowly, but seductively, and Nikki nodded. He knew what he was doing to you, and god did you know what you were doing to him.

"Well, I'd say we have about forty minutes before Tommy comes looking for me, checking to see if I'm ready for tonight" a gasp left your lips, breathing heavily as you felt his fore and middle fingers trace your thigh. "And I think there's a lot we could do in forty minutes..."

"Y--yeah" you choked out before getting off the bar stool, not breaking eye contact with Nikki the whole time.

Heat rose from your core at the mere thought of getting even a shred of alone time with him, your heart beating faster and faster the closer the two of you inched toward his room.

In the _very_ short space of time that you'd known one another, it felt as though you learned a remarkable amount about Nikki.

Both introverted where necessary; both lovers of music and fine arts; both extremely, painfully, obviously single; and you both had an instant physical attraction to the other.

You ticked all of the right boxes for Nikki.

And he ticked...almost...all of the right boxes for you.

A throaty groan came from the very pit of his chest when he backed you up against the hardwood door, a thud sounding through the room as a result of the force he took with you.

With your lips locked, Nikki untied the string of your hot pink bikini top while you shimmied out of the matching bottoms, moaning out when you felt both garments drop to the floor almost simultaneously.

You grabbed at his swim trunks, pulling them down so far before he yanked them to the floor. "Fuck" you almost whined, feeling Nikki's dick against your inner thigh.

"God" those scintillating emerald pools traced your body, chest heaving because the anticipation was getting too much for you to handle "you're even fucking hotter than what I thought..."

Nikki backed you up against the bed with both hands on your waist, getting in between your legs when your back fell flush to the mattress. He let out a moan, watching your tits bounce ever so slightly as you went down, still remaining as perky as anything.

Your eyes met his and you let out a laugh, watching as he cracked a smile "what?"

"I don't usually fuck strange men I meet in hotels" you pulled both legs up onto the bed while Nikki got on his knees in between you, a hand on either thigh.

"Is that all I am? A strange man from some hotel?" He sounded offended, though the smirk tugging at his lips, and the way he began to spread your legs, told you something completely different to the emotion lacing his tone.

You looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. 7:24pm. 36 minutes until Tommy came back.

"Are you just gonna kneel there and feel me up? Or are you gonna fuck me?"

"Somebody's eager" he noted, licking his lips.

"I haven't had sex in two months, Sixx. If you're not gonna fuck me right now, I might just shrivel up and die--" your eyes almost rolled back when you felt the tip of his cock rub against your slick cunt, mentally applauding yourself for being so forward with him because it got you exactly what you wanted.

"What?" You asked when he let out a "hm" and pulled away, one hand still on your thigh. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing. Just trying to figure out whether fucking you from behind would be hotter--but saying that, seeing your face when you're about to cum..."

"Good lord, Nikki. I'm not getting any younger" he laughed, holding his hands up before leaning in to kiss your lips, slowly tugging at your bottom lip.

A moan fell from your mouth when Nikki licked a trail from your tits down to your stomach, continuing all the way down to your clit. You fisted the bed sheets with one hand, the other tangled in his hair, while your legs began to shake underneath you.

The way you began to buck your hips as Nikki's tongue lapped at your pussy, drove him fucking insane. His eyes slowly rose to meet yours, and a smile instantly started to tug at his lips when he saw that your head was completely thrown back in ecstasy.

He used both hands to keep your thighs flush to the bed as you shook, realizing that you were close to your orgasm--your firstof many orgasms.

"Nikki" you whined, pushing his head impossibly closer to your core "I'm--I'm so fucking close."

Clenching your eyes shut, you moaned and whimpered as the knot in the pit of your stomach tightened, and quickly began to come undone as a result of Nikki's tongue viciously sweeping across your cunt.

"Fuck!" You yelled out, his lips still sucking on your clit, your legs trembling, not sure how much more you could take. "Oh my god! Nikki--"

He could feel the beads of precum forming from his tip at the sound of your sweet, sweet moans, needing to feel you around him, needing to see you coming undone once again. One of his hands hooked around your waist, watching your chest heave erratically as you tried to compose yourself once more, and the other on his cock, slowly easing himself into your warmth.

"So fuckin' tight" he growled. Your eyes screwed shut at the overwhelming sensitivity, mixed with Nikki's size, almost instantly filling you up...he definitely ticked that box.

You couldn't help but clench around him as he eased himself in, grabbing a hold of his shoulders, nodding back at him with a smile when he asked if you were doing okay. You weren't okay. Your pussy was throbbing. But the feeling of Nikki inside of you, thrusting slowly, overpowered any sense of pain.

He pulled one of your legs over his shoulder, your back arching off the bed in ecstasy because that new angle allowed him to thrust deeper into your core, almost attacking your sweet spot.

A moan fell past your lips when Nikki's hand landed onto your throat, squeezing both sides as he mercilessly pounded into you, pushing himself into the hilt. "You like that?" you nodded, urging him to keep doing whatever it was that made you feel that way.

Reaching down between your legs, your thumb grazed across your clit, eyes boring into Nikki's in an attempt to seduce him further. And it worked. Before you could even process what was happening, both of his hands curled around your waist while he kept pushing himself deeper, harder...faster.

"Oh--oh my fucking god!" your back arched from the mattress, one elbow on the bed in an attempt to stabilize yourself, and the other on Nikki's shoulder. Your nails began to dig into his sweat cloaked skin, scratching harshly as you started to lose your grip on him the more he was thrusting into you.

His name fell from your lips like some sort of prayer, urging him to give you more. And he did. He gave you so much more.

Nikki Sixx was never one to fall head over heels quickly--that was reserved for Tommy--but the way you started to crumble beneath him, the way his name slipped past your plump lips whenever he pushed that little bit deeper, and the way you looked so effortlessly sublime...he was falling painfully hard and extremely fast.

"Fuck fuck fuck..." he moaned out, feeling you clench around his cock once more as another hellish orgasm started to build.

When he leaned forward and pressed his chest up against yours, you took that as your opportunity to tangle your hands in his hair, and pull his face closer to yours. "Harder" you let out in a whisper, just needing those final few strokes to get you to fall over the edge.

"Anything for you, Y/N" he pushed his lips to yours, tongue slipping into your mouth and eliciting a moan in the process. Nikki pulled himself away and let his hands take residency against your thighs once more, pushing them into the mattress to keep them in place.

He blew a few strands of hair from his face as he looked down, watching you palm your tit with one hand, and fist your hair with the other. _What a sight_ he thought to himself, groaning a bit when he could feel his own orgasm creeping up on him.

No man had ever successfully made you cum twice in the span of a half hour, so you were definitely going to remember the way that Nikki Sixx managed to get you into the very palm of his hand mere hours after first meeting. Plus, you were bound to remember fucking a rockstar on your birthday weekend away in Vegas...right?

Sweat dripping from every pore, a hazy smile pulling at your lips, legs shaking and convulsing beneath Nikki--you were dangerously close. Anything had potential to finish you off. So when he took one look at you and harshly choked out "come on, Y/N...cum for me, baby", that's when you completely lost all control.

"Fuck! Oh, Nikki!" you exasperated through gritted teeth, eyes almost rolling to the back of your head upon hearing those words, and seeing the way his chest was heaving--trying to fight off his own orgasm.

When he felt you completely soak his length, that's when he was no longer able to control himself. "Holy shit--" he let his teeth tug his bottom lip into his mouth when he pulled out, pumping his hand up and down his cock to finish himself off.

But you felt bad. You felt bad about coming so quickly, not giving him the chance to finish.

As Nikki kneeled in front of you, you tsked and moved his hand "I'll take care of that..." your eyes lit up, feeling his cock twitch in your hand as you guided it to your lips, kissing the tip before flattening your tongue against the side.

He pressed a hand to the back of your head to keep you in place, while he bucked his hips forward, feeling the vibration of your gagging throughout his entire body. "Good girl, taking me so fucking well..." the makeshift ponytail that Nikki had your hair in, started to get tighter as he kept thrusting forward.

When your big, innocent eyes met his, cheeks hollowed and tongue swirling around his cock, Nikki completely lost all control.

He watched the way you swallowed each and every last drop of him as he released into your mouth, removing your lips before kissing his swollen tip, leaning backwards on your knees as you licked your lips clean.

"7:59pm--" a laugh escaped your lips when pounding came from the other side of Nikki's door, and he groaned before pushing you backwards onto the bed. "I think Tommy's here, Sixx."

"T-Bone!" he yelled, smiling down at you. When a "yeah!?" came from the other side, Nikki decided to take a rain check on the night out that they had planned, instead planting his head in between your legs, desperately craving another round of 'Stranger Sex.'


End file.
